


Change of Plans

by WordsInTimeAndSpace



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsInTimeAndSpace/pseuds/WordsInTimeAndSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A date night doesn't go as planned, but with their talent of improvisation the Doctor and Rose don't mind the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiddenTreasures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/gifts).



Rose isn't sure if she is falling or flying or maybe both at once.

All she knows is the burning arousal coursing through her veins and the pleasure that builds higher and higher as the Doctor buries his head between her thighs.

Usually he likes to tease her a little; dropping kisses on her stomach as he crawls down her body, gently nipping at her thigh, exploring her folds with slow strokes of his tongue and circling her clit until she is trembling underneath him and begs for him to make her come.

Today is different. One minute, she is standing in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing out her hair only wrapped in a towel after taking a shower, and in the next he is kissing her like his life depends on it. And before she realizes what's happening he has her pined down on the floor, one arm wrapped around her hips and his tongue on her clit with the clear intention of making her come as hard and fast as he can.

And he is certainly succeeding, Rose thinks. It's one of the last coherent thoughts whirling through her mind. It doesn't take her long to reach the top; not with the delicious friction he is creating with his tongue, with the feeling of his sideburns scratching her thighs, with him moaning against her folds as he wraps a hand around his cock to jerk himself off.

The sensations are too much, too fast, and before she knows what's happening he pushes her over the edge and she comes with his name on her lips. Pleasure floods her body, burning hot through her veins, and in this daze Rose barely registers how the Doctor speeds up the movements of his hand until he follows her into orgasm with a grunt.

For a second Rose lies still on the floor and tries to remember how to breathe. Her head is swimming with endorphins, making the world spin around her and her limbs tingle. It takes her a few seconds to realize that she is on her back on the bathroom floor, the rug soft underneath her back and the tiles cold against her feet. 

To her surprise, the Doctor is quick to recover. She watches how he wipes himself clean with a towel before he tucks himself back into his trousers and jumps to his feet. He grins down to her, looking absolutely gorgeous in his tux, which, despite all odds, survived the whole incident without a stain or a wrinkle. Apart from the flush on his cheeks and the smug grin on his lips the Doctor looks like nothing has happened.

He holds out his hands to pull her to her feet, curling his arm around her waist as she sways a little. A second later his lips are back on hers, but they only kiss for a second before he takes a step back and gives her a stern look.

“You, Rose Tyler, should hurry up a little,” he says, ”or we're gonna be late.”

“What?” Rose asks, her brain still a little slow to catch up.

“The theatre! Hamlet, opening night, tickets for the first row. Starting in around forty minutes. And you're late.”

Rose huffs and tries not to roll her eyes. “I wouldn't be late if you hadn't decided to jump me when I got out of the shower.”

The Doctor's lips twitch. “You certainly weren't complaining about that a minute ago,” he says, looking like the cat who got the cream before he slips out of the bathroom. Rose can't argue with that.

She hurries to get ready; blow-drying her hair and applying some light make-up before she puts on her dress, smoothing out the fabric that swirls around her legs. She takes a second to admire herself in the mirror, the red dress clinging to her curves, before she finally steps out into the living room. 

She wonders for a second why the Doctor hadn't asked if she was ready at least three more times, like she would have expected him to, and when she gets a look at the couch she suddenly realizes why.

Splayed out on the couch is the Doctor, fast asleep. His feet are dangling over the edge of the too small surface and Rose can't help but laugh at the sight. The Doctor stirs slightly at that sound, but he only lets out a grumble and turns to his side, burying his face in the cushions before he drifts off again.

He looks completely at ease, his face relaxed and free of the tension that had been surrounding them in the first few months after their arrival in this parallel world. It's not a sight Rose is used to. Most nights he's not sleeping well, one of the things that did not change with his new body. He compensates his increased need for sleep with caffeine rather than rest, and although he goes to bed with her every evening it's common that she wakes up in the middle of the night to find the other side of the bed empty.

With him sleeping peacefully for a change, Rose doesn't have the heart to wake him. Instead, she carefully takes off his shoes before she climbs over his body to lie between him and the back of the couch. She spreads a blanket over both of them and snuggles closer, tucking her head under his chin and pressing her face to his chest. The Doctor stirs again, but he doesn't wake. He only slips an arm around her waist and unconsciously pulls her closer. Rose smiles into his shirt and lets her eyes fall shut as well.

~~~

She wakes up when the warm body curled around suddenly moves and lets out a curse in a language she doesn't understand. Actually she isn't sure that it's a curse; the Doctor refuses to translate it for her, but it's the same sound he makes when he burns his tongue on his tea.

Her eyes pop open to see the Doctor awake and running a hand over his face. She reaches out to wrap an arm around his waist.

“You all right?” she asks, her voice hoarse from sleep. The Doctor lets out a sigh before he turns to her.

“No!” he whines. “Look at the clock! We slept for two hours.” He pouts, his bottom lip jutting out in a way that makes her want to nibble on it. 

Rose tries not to laugh. “It's okay, Doctor,” she says.

“It's not! It was supposed to be our date night and now we missed the play! I'm sorry. Didn't mean to fall asleep.”

Rose props herself up on her elbows and presses a kiss to his lips. 

“I'm not complaining,” she says before she drapes herself over him, her head resting on his chest. “This is nice too.”

The Doctor lets out an affirmative hum as he wraps his arms around her.

“Bloody Torchwood. I wanted to take a nap this afternoon but Jake said I can't do that in the lab! Can you believe that?”

Rose giggles into his chest. “You know how they are. Can't to anything without a risk assessment first.”

The Doctor lets out a grumble. “Working for Torchwood was a bad idea. A very bad idea. I can't believe how tired I am after two weeks of working a nine-to-five job.”

“Oh, and I thought it was the sex that wore you out tonight,” Rose teases.

“That too,” the Doctor says. Rose can hear the grin in his voice.

“It's just until the project is finished,” she reminds him. “To do dad a favour. Then we're free to do whatever we want. You can have as many afternoon naps as you like.”

“I can think of a couple of other things we can do in the afternoons when we're not stuck at Torchwood,” the Doctor says. 

The tone in his voice sends a shiver down Rose's spine. She raises her head to see the Doctor watching her with a smug grin on his face. Rose grins back and shifts until she can press her lips to his. The Doctor responds eagerly, nipping at her bottom lip until she opens her mouth to him with a gasp. He rolls them over until he is hovering over her, making it easier for him to deepen the kiss.

Rose is breathing hard by the time he pulls back from her with a wet pop. For a second they just stare at each other, both of them with a daft grin on their lips as if they still can't believe that they are together, cuddling and kissing and _shagging_ , after all the years they spend apart.

“Let's buy a bigger car when we're finished with Torchwood,” the Doctor suddenly says and Rose raises her eyebrows at him. 

“I know it wasn't that comfortable last week, but do you really want a new one just for car sex?” she asks.

The Doctor chuckles and presses another kiss to her lips before he answers. “You've got a filthy mind, Rose Tyler, and I love it. But I was actually thinking about going on a road trip. Not that a road trip wouldn't involve car sex, mind you.”

Rose laughs against his lips. “Sounds good. Where do you want to go?”

“Oh, everywhere,” the Doctor says as he settles back down next to her. He wraps an arm around her waist, holding her close as he gives her a tender smile. “Why don't we start with Barcelona?”


End file.
